poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Read-Along
This is the story of "Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers". You can read along with me in your book. You will know when it is time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this. (chimes ring) Let's begin now. Deep in Devil's Bayou, sat an old, rotting riverboat. A lonely little orphan girl named Penny had been kidnapped and brought there by two terrible people. One dark night, Penny secretly place a message in a bottle and dropped it into the water. She hoped someone somewhere would, and rescue her. (chimes ring, turn page) Someone did find Penny's message --- a very special group of mice named the Rescue Aid Society. They called an emergency meeting to find a way to help poor Penny. It looked like a difficult case. Miss Bianca, a most adventurous agent, immediately volunteered to take the case along with the Society's new members, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy, Jiminy Cricket, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark. But they needed to choose a partner. "We pick Mr. Bernard" said Bianca pointing to the timid janitor. "M-m-me?" stammered Bernard. "But---- but I'm only..." "Oh, come on. You'll make a perfectly wonderful agent." "Don't worry, Bernard. If the 14 of us work together, we'll rescue that girl in no time." "If you say so." said Jiminy and Eeyore. (chimes ring, turn page) So Bianca, Bernard, and Pooh and the others flew to Devil's Bayou. With the help of a dragonfly and his leaf boat, they made their way across the swamp to where Penny was held prisoner. Quietly the 14 heroes climbed onto the old riverboat and peeked through the window. There were the Kidnappers! The boss was Madame Medusa, a mean and greedy who kept Crocodiles as pets. Her helper was Snoops. "I want that Diamond!" snarled Medusa, swinging her cane at Snoops. "You put that brat Penny down into the pirate cave again tomorrow and make her find that big Diamond! You know how impatient Bowser Koopa is if we don't give him that Diamond." "But she won't listen to me," said Snoops helplessly. "Do we have to use her?" "Of course we do, you nitwit! She's the only one small enough to squeeze down the Black Hole." (chimes ring, turn page) Bernard gasp, "We got to find Penny and get her out of here tonight." They only gone a few when Medusa's pet crocodiles spoted them. "RUN, RUN, WE GOTTA RUN!" yelled Rabbit. The 14 heroes scurry this way and that with the crocodiles snapping at their heels. They ran across the floor, under the furiture, up the curtains and into the pipe ogran. The chase was so noise that Medusa came to see what was wrong. "Eek. Mice and some animals! Oh, get them, Snoops, get them!" Snoops swung madly at Bianca, Bernard, and Pooh and the others with a broom. Medusa grabbed a shotgun and begin blasting away at the floor. Scrambling franticly, Bianca, Bernard, and Pooh and the others escaped under the door unharmed. (chimes ring, turn page) "Man, what a wicked lady." said Ttark. "You know, that woman has a lot more anger problems than Ms. Meany." said Woody. "That happens when you meet someone who is short tempered". said Eeyore. Bianca was out of breath. "Why she tried to kill us!" "It-it's no use, guys." said Bernard, hopelessly. "What can two little mice and twelve animals do?" "But, Bernard, the society is counting on us. We're Penny's only hope. Come on, let's find her room." Later that night, Medusa call Penny downstairs. "Tomorrow, your going to find that diamond, dear." "Then would you please take me back to orphanage so I can get adopted?" asked Penny "Adopted? What makes you think anyone would want a homely child like you?" (chimes ring, turn page) More than anything else, Penny wanted a mother and a father---but Medusa had broken her dreams. She return to her bedroom in tears. As Penny knelt by her bed and say her prayers, she heard a tiny voice. "Uh---Penny, we found a bottle with your message. We---we come to rescue you." It was Bernard. Penny hugged her teddy bear. "Did you hear that, Teddy? Our bottle worked!" Then she looked down at the 14 heroes "Didn't you bring anyone big with you? Like the police?" Bianca smiled. "No, Penny. But if we all work together and have a little fate everything will turn right" So the 15 of them spent the rest of the night planning an escape. (chimes ring, turn page) Early the next morning, Medusa burst into Penny's room. "Come along, Penny dear, We're gonna get that diamond this morning." When Penny got dress, Bianca, Bernard, and Pooh and the others hid in her dress pocket. Then Medusa and Snoops took Penny off to the Pirate Cave across the swamp. Penny looked at the small opening in the ground and grew very frightened. "I don't want to go down in that awful Black Hole again. The cave always fills up with water." Medusa scowled at Penny and grabbed her teddy bear. "You'll go down there and find that Diamond or you'll never see you prescous Teddy again!" Snoops put Penny into a old bucket and lower her threw a small hole in the ground. Down, down Penny went into the wet, dark cave. (chimes ring, turn page) When the bucket reached bottem, Everyone looked around. "Man, what a creepy place." "And frightful too." said Ttark and Piglet. "Come on, guys," said Bernard nervously. "Let's---let's look for that Diamond so we can get out of here." A loud crash of water came from a deep, dark hole in the cave. "What was that?" asked Piglet. "Sounded too hungry for a Heffalump." said Tigger. Penny shuddered "Ooh! I'm afraid to go over there. That's where the water comes in." "If I were a pirate, that's just where I'd hide a diamond." declared Bernard. He began to climb around the gaping hole. (chimes ring, turn page) Sure enough, on the other side of the hole was the huge Diamond, hidden inside a pirate's skull. But even with the help of Penny, Bianca, and Pooh and the others, Bernard couldn't get the Diamond out. The tide was coming in, and water began to flood the cave. The 15 of them worked frantically on the skull. Finally, Penny found a rusty pirate sword and pried the Diamond out. They ran for the bucket, and just as the cave filled with water, they were pulled up to safety. (chimes ring, turn page) Medusa grabbed the huge Diamond from Penny and held it tightly. "It's worth millions! And it's all mine, at last!" "Let me see it," whined Snoops. "It's half mine!" "I'm not sharing it with anybody!" snarled Medusa. And she ran off to the riverboat with Snoops chasing after her. One of Medusa's Crocodiles grabbed the back of Penny's dress with his teeth and picked her up. "Put me down, you creepy old Dragon!" But the Crocodile ignored Penny and carried her back to the riverboat. Bianca, Bernard, and Pooh and the others ran after them. (chimes ring, turn page) When the 14 heroes arrive at the riverboat, they found Medusa, holding Penny and Snoops at gunpoint. "Don't ethier of you try to follow me!" warned Medusa as she clucthed Penny's teddy bear. She smiled to think how clever she had been to hide the vaulable diamond inside the toy bear. Medusa begin to back out of the room. "We got to do somthing fast." whispered Bianca. She, Bernard, Pooh and the others quickly strecth a string across the doorway. The wicked Medusa tripped and fell with a crash and Penny grabbed up her teddy bear. (chimes ring, turn page) Bianca, Bernard, Penny, Pooh and the others ran toward Medusa's waiting swampmobile and climbed aboard it. They drove away from the riverboat, leaving Medusa behind, wailing "My diamond! There goes my diamond!" Penny finally got back to her orphanage safely. She gave the vaulable diamond to a famous museum, where it will be safe from people like Medusa and Snoops. And best of all Penny was adopted by a nice family. At last she had a mother and a father. (chimes ring, turn page) Back at the Rescue Aid Society, the member gathered round Bernard, Bianca, and Pooh and the others to congratulate them. "Bernard, you were simply wonderful!" Gee thanks, Bianca." Bernard blushed. "I guess we proved one thing --- even though you may be small, it doesn't have to keep you from doing things big!" That was the end of the story. If you would like to hear it again, turn the tape over. Category:Read-Along Stories